A variety of devices have been developed over the years for both protection and therapy of hoofed animals, particularly equines. One such device in particular, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,051 issued Nov. 4, 2008 and patent publications 20070107389, published May 17, 2007 and 20090032270, published Feb. 5, 2009. These describe a flexible equine boot, and a shock absorbing orthotic pad that is designed to be disposed inside and at the bottom of the boot creating a boot assembly. This assembly assists in shock-absorption during transport and stalling, and plays an essential therapeutic role in laminitis and other diseases of the hoof and leg. A desirable composition of and process for manufacturing said pads is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,051, Nov. 4, 2008.
The significant weight of the current commercial embodiments of the boot and elastomeric pad assemblies described above is a source of concern to some equine owners and veterinarians, particularly regarding the hypothetical negative impact the weight of the pad and boot assembly may have upon the animal's stride.
In addition to the weight of current elastomer gel pad there is a need for boots and pads that will provide additional thermal insulation. Aluminum trailers are increasingly popular as a means of transporting equines, due at least in part to their lower fuel costs and durability. One of the disadvantages of aluminum trailers, however, is high thermal conductivity, particularly of the floor. Because exhibition and performance horses are often transported in the summer months the heat radiating from the road surface through the trailer floor can be detrimental to the horses' health and performance. Overheating of transported animals results in fatigue, and fatigue decreases performance, a particular problem for performance and exhibition animals. Currently, the standard practice in summer months, particularly in hot regions, is to transport animals during the night when both ambient temperature and road surface temperature are lower.
Many manufacturers of high quality, modern trailers seek to address the high thermal conductivity of aluminum trailers by offering windows, open door ways, and insulation packages for the trailer roof and sides; however, few, if any, offer insulated floors.
Although air conditioning is one option to prevent overheating during transportation it does little to reduce the heat conducted through the floor to the horse's feet and legs, making it more effective to directly insulate and cool the feet and legs.
The hard, heavy rubber mats used for slip prevention on the floors of aluminum trailers have increased the demand for comfortable footing, such as the boot and elastomeric gel pad assemblies previously mentioned. Therefore, increasing the thermal insulation properties of the gel pad would provide an economical and effective method of preventing overheating without resorting to air conditioning and/or thick, heavier cushioning mats in the entire trailer. This invention does just that.